Quantitative measurements can be made on the amount of DNA production during a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) process, to provide measurements of the starting amount and the amount produced. Measurements and computation techniques are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,889 (Atwood), as well as in the article “Kinetic PCR Analysis: Real-time Monitoring of DNA Amplification Reactions” by Russel Higuchi, et al., Bio/Technology vol. 11, pp. 1026-1030 (September 1993), and in the article “Product Differentiation by Analysis of DNA Melting Curves during the Polymerase Chain Reaction” by Kirk M. Ririe, et al., Analytical Biochemistry vol. 245, pp. 154-160 (1997), which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
There is a need for greater precision during monitoring and measuring PCR and other nucleic acid amplification techniques. Previous instruments that allow real time acquisition and analysis of PCR data can be very basic devices without the required dynamic range, can be without built-in calibration devices, can disallow operation with sample well caps, or can be very expensive.